


Services Rendered

by lynne_monstr



Category: Leverage
Genre: hitters doing what they do, standing real close and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said distract the cops, not annoy them into arresting you.”</p><p>(Eliot, Quinn, and the aftermath of a job gone (mostly) right)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Services Rendered

“I said distract the cops, not annoy them into arresting you,” Eliot said, walking up to the holding cell and letting himself inside.

Quinn didn’t bother to hide his grin as he got to his feet. He’d been getting bored waiting. “It worked, didn’t it?”

An eye roll was all he got before Eliot brandished a tiny key from the depths of his stolen police uniform.

Moments later, Quinn was shaking out his wrists. Taking advantage of his newfound freedom, he plucked the handcuffs from Eliot’s grasp and tucked them away in his back pocket. “My fee,” he explained, when Eliot looked like he was going to argue.

Quick and silent, they made their escape.

Once they were outside the station, walking towards the pickup point where the rest of Eliot’s team waited, Eliot nudged Quinn with his elbow. His laughing grin blazed under the glow of the street lamps as he asked, “Why is it that every time we meet up, I’m bailing you out of handcuffs?”

Quinn bumped his shoulder against Eliot. “Next time you can distract the cops.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of my fic-a-day writing exercise on tumblr (where I promise neither a full fic nor that it will happen every day) to get me back into writing more regularly.


End file.
